In accordance with the demand for miniaturized electronic devices having high degrees of performance, high density, high performance electronic components have been developed. Thus, demand for small integrated circuit substrates on which electronic components may be mounted at a high degree of density has been gradually increased. In order to satisfy this demand, a multilayer circuit substrate in which a via electrode formed in a via hole electrically connects wiring patterns formed on different layers or connects electronic components and wiring patterns has been developed.
The multilayer circuit substrate has advantages in that the amount of wires connecting electronic components may be reduced and high density wiring may be implemented. In addition, multilayer circuit substrates have advantages that an area of a surface of an integrated circuit substrate may be increased as well as allowing for excellent electrical characteristics in the electronic components mounted thereon.
Particularly, an embedded integrated circuit substrate into which the electronic components are inserted does not have electronic components mounted thereon, or the like, on the surface thereof, but has electronic components embedded therein. Accordingly, since an embedded integrated circuit substrate having miniaturization, high density, and high performance may be implemented, demand therefor has increased.